<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Discover(ies) by Mirasol_201</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053517">Discover(ies)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirasol_201/pseuds/Mirasol_201'>Mirasol_201</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stand Still Stay Silent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:13:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirasol_201/pseuds/Mirasol_201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Skald who looks through Tuuri´s reports on the mission into silent Denmark finds something unusual</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Discover(ies)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Somehow I knew that I would end up writing stories on the internet eventually... I didn´t expect it to be fanfiction though.</p>
<p>This was written and drawn for the second round of the chapter break filler on the SSSS-forum, for the prompt number 7, "Discover".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He considered it a great honor that the Nordic Council assigned him to work on the assorting of the expedition´s reports. The research-mission into the silent world last winter had been the first of its kind, and quite successful at that, lots of ancient artifacts were brought home and only one casualty occured. He was anticipating looking into the certainly very interesting finds of the crew. </p>
<p>The first thing he picked up from the box filled with the mission´s papers was the neat, organized folder filled with the daily reports and protocols, written mainly by Miss Tuuri Hotakainen, as a tag on the first page indicated. She more than completed her work, he thought with relief when flipping through it. Each report was long, detailed and often supported by lots of photos showing important places, the crew’s daily routines and even some dead trolls or beasts. One or two of the pictures seemed to have been taken only for the sake of a nice souvenir, but most were for informative purposes. That was good. The Nordic Council would be happy, the photographic paper used in those polaroid cameras was expensive.</p>
<p>Every picture was accompanied by a short explanation written with a typewriter or in a pretty but a little childlike handwriting that had occasionally hearts instead of dots above the “I”. The texts came in Icelandic and sometimes Swedish, but most of the time both. The grammar was so correct that it was obvious Miss Hotakainen hadn´t been a native speaker in either of them, but there were almost no mistakes in the phrasing or vocabulary, which was impressive. Near fluency in two additional languages at such a young age, hadn´t she only been about twenty or so?</p>
<p>The entries after the tragedy that… kept Miss Hotakainen from continuing her work were more… chaotic, to say the least. Much shorter, and the handwriting of whoever took over was so tiny that it was barely readable. To top it off, it looked like they lost their typewriter alongside their researcher, so the entire reports were now scribbled by hand. He already dreaded the day he had to read (or rather decipher) them. </p>
<p>When he reached the back of the protocols, something sparked his interest. There was a bunch of pages that were held together by a paperclip and appeared to be a separate report on a different topic. In the same distinctive handwriting as in the beginning of the folder, these pages were titled with only one word (well, three words, in three languages, but after consulting his trusted dictionary he could tell it was the same word three times over): “Discoveries”.  </p>
<p>He removed the clip, expecting to find what he was looking for, a list of important sightings or objects encountered in silent Denmark. Instead it contained a series of photos, each one marked with nothing but a date and apparently showing neither of those things. This was… confusing. There was no noticeable reason for why these photos had been taken. But this entire section looked so important and official. There, he could spot two different handwritings. Multiple people must have worked on it. Besides, Miss Hotakainen had been so responsible with the protocol, he was sure there was a sense behind whatever this was. But… what was it? Why had it been so substantial to use expensive photographing assets on images of a baby cat?

</p><p>
  <strong>A selection of the “Discoveries”-photos:</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
<br/>
<br/>

</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had so much fun making this! Thank you to all the people who organized the chapter break filler!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>